the_spiral_zonefandomcom-20200213-history
Media Dossier: 'The Spiral Zone' Animated Series
The Spiral Zone was presented in a single season comprised of 65 episodes. They are listed below in the order they were broadcast. The actual "story order" has been a matter of contention over the years. The 4th episode "Mission Into Evil" has been theorized to be the original pilot episode. Episodes 1-8 21 Sep. 1987: Holographic Zone Battle Bandit disguises himself as Mr. Jennings, the owner of the shop near the Zone Riders' base, and give Hiro a new game. The game hypnotizes Hiro to go into the Zone without his suit. As a zoner, Hiro gives up details of the Zone Riders' plan to attack the San Francisco zone generator, which causes the Zone Riders to alter their plan. But in the midst of the attack, the Zone Riders must face a zoned Hiro who stands in their way. vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h17m59s050.png|Hiro receives the Holographic Zone Battle game from Bandit in disguise vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h18m27s387.png|Hiro activates Holographic Zone Battle vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h18m40s598.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h18m46s303.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h19m04s019.png|Hiro is hypnotized at the end of the game vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h19m15s373.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h19m48s678.png|Hiro rides into the San Francisco zone minus his suit vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h19m58s082.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h20m12s543.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h20m26s122.png|Zoned Hiro reveals the attack plans to Overlord vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h21m00s033.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h21m22s911.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h21m43s617.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h22m11s019.png|Zoned Hiro fights against the Zone Riders vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h22m37s463.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h22m50s367.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h23m05s296.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h23m10s388.png 22 Sep. 1987: King of the Skies A vehicle with a zoned man makes its way out of the zone near Hoover Dam; after chasing the Black Widows, Dirk recognized the man as King Donovan, a former combat pilot and his former CO. Donovan reveals the Overlord plans to hook the zone generator to the Dam and expand the size of the zone. But Donovan has been sent by Overlord to reveal the plans as a trap. The Zone Riders are ambushed and Kat is injured, leading to Donovan being seen as a conspirator. When it's revealed that Overlord planted a memory in zoned Donovan, Donovan heads off to redeem himself and take out the generator. vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h45m57s987.png|Zoned King Donovan escapes the zone vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h46m02s677.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h46m08s882.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h46m18s922.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h46m31s422.png|Zoned Donovan is caught by Razorback and Reaper vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h46m47s212.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h46m51s549.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h47m00s081.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h47m16s602.png|The Zone Riders rescue Donovan vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h47m38s683.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h48m02s864.png|Donovan reveals the backway into Hoover Dam vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h48m22s893.png|Scenes of the Las Vegas zone vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h48m39s908.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h48m59s063.png|The Zone Riders go into Overlord's trap vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h49m17s628.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h49m37s583.png|Duchess Dire injures Kat in the trap vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h49m42s827.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h49m55s696.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h50m11s422.png|Donovan is charged with treason for leading the Zone Riders into a trap vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h50m51s555.png|The memory implant is revealed vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h51m01s527.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-17h51m21s426.png|Donovan suits up to prove he's not a traitor 23 Sep. 1987: Errand of Mercy In Montreal, a girl in a hoverchair is seen moving around in the middle of battle between the Zone Riders and the Black Widows. The girl, Carol, is unaffected by the zone which catches the attention of both sides. Tank rescues the girl and her zoned sister Beth; Overlord has her zoned parent call her and tell Carol to help them leave the zone. Once in the zone, Overlord captures Carol and tries to understand her immunity. Tank heads into the Zone to rescue Carol while the Zone Riders lead an attack to destroy the generator. vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h21m06s712.png|Carol and her sister Beth hiding from the fighting vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h21m19s194.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h21m33s844.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h21m39s663.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h24m23s547.png|Carol and Beth make a break vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h24m41s597.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h25m10s468.png|Overlord shoots down Carol's hoverchair (You Bastard!!!) vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h25m18s878.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h25m32s368.png|Tank rescues the sisters vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h26m00s224.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h29m24s380.png|Carol's zoned parents call Carol prompted by Bandit and watched by Overlord vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h29m38s928.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h29m47s258.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h30m15s848.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h30m33s725.png|Tank find Carol gone and learns from Beth that she went into the Zone vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h30m40s953.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h31m37s753.png|Tank takes out a Zoner vehicle while searching for Carol vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h31m48s818.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h32m05s058.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h32m31s818.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h32m53s714.png|Carol finds her parents and Overlord waiting for her vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h33m07s375.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h33m19s372.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h33m29s089.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h34m24s638.png|Overlord examines Carol to find out why she's immune vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h34m31s824.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h34m48s433.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h34m59s731.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h35m16s186.png|Tank rescues Carol from Overlord vlcsnap-2019-07-04-18h35m36s688.png 24 Sep. 1987: Mission Into Evil The episode opens with a mother going shopping with her young son Johnny. Johnny gets loose and heads towards the zone after hearing music. A figure standing inside the zone waits and then pulls Johnny in; the figure, revealed as Duchess Dire, then releases a now zoned Johnny to wander the zone as a zoner continues to play organ music. A flight carrying the last sample of Neutron-90 is flying over the New York Zone; Overlord sends a beam from the zone generator that brings down the plane in the zone. The pilot, Len Jacobs, is slowly being zoned when the Zone Riders set out to recover the Neutron-90. Once fully zoned, Len, reveals the location he hid the Neutron-90 to Overlord. The Zone Riders recover Len and Johnny and are forced to destroy the Neutron-90 rather than let Overlord get it. Once out of the zone, the Zone Riders have to handle both Len and Johnny, who still follow Overlord's final command to destroy the Zone Riders. vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h29m14s829.png|Johnny leaves his mother at the sound the music and heads towards the Zone vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h29m32s123.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h29m46s204.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h29m59s498.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h30m28s787.png|Johnny is pulled into and let loose in the Zone by Duchess Dire vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h30m37s513.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h31m09s527.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h31m22s195.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h32m49s852.png|Lieutenant Len Jacobs transporting the last sample of Neutron-90 vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h33m00s619.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h33m22s596.png|Overlord decides to use the zone generator to down Jacobs' plane vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h33m30s362.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h35m27s458.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h35m32s823.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h35m37s644.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h35m43s898.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h35m54s413.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h36m18s152.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h36m33s222.png|Jacobs leaves the plane as he begins to be zoned vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h37m16s069.png|Dr. Lawrence's camera captures Jacobs being zoned and being captured by Razorback vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h37m38s467.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h38m12s225.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h38m19s607.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h38m35s173.png|Jacobs and the Neutron-90 container are brought to Overlord; once the container is found empty Razorback takes things out on Jacobs vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h40m09s658.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h40m41s883.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h40m52s695.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h54m14s051.png|Jacobs is fully zoned and tells Overlord where he hid the Neutron-90 vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h54m25s873.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h41m52s264.png|The Zone Riders trap the Black Widows with the Neutron-90 but are surrounded by the Zoner troops vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h42m17s307.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h42m23s291.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h42m27s848.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h42m58s326.png|Max retrieves the Neutron-90 vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h43m22s466.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h52m47s712.png|Max grabs zoned Johnny from the street; this sequence is in the opening credits of the cartoon vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h53m01s059.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h53m10s974.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h54m42s803.png|Dirk rescues Jacobs from Overlord; Overlord tells the zoner troops to search and destroy vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h54m54s686.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h55m17s957.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h55m25s156.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h56m45s478.png|Max is tripped by Duchess Dire's trip, but he and zoned Johnny are OK vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h57m09s422.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h57m44s345.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h58m20s347.png|Bandit gets the Neutron-90 only to have Dirk destroy it rather than let Overlord have it vlcsnap-2019-07-04-19h58m56s732.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-20h04m56s989.png|Overlord tells all zoners to search and destroy the Zone Riders vlcsnap-2019-07-04-20h05m04s793.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-20h05m35s190.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-20h05m43s353.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-20h05m50s254.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-20h06m10s448.png|Jacobs, still zoned, receives Overlord's search and destroy command (as does Johnny) vlcsnap-2019-07-04-20h06m16s658.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-20h09m05s739.png|The Zone Riders leave the Zone vlcsnap-2019-07-04-20h11m50s703.png|Jacobs, still zoned, attempts to carry out Overlord's search and destroy command, but puts the gun down as the zone effect begins to wear off vlcsnap-2019-07-04-20h11m57s071.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-20h12m18s370.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-20h12m36s408.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-20h12m49s059.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-20h14m28s475.png|Johnny attempts to carry out the search and destroy command, but is handed over to Max by Tank vlcsnap-2019-07-04-20h14m49s190.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-20h15m05s207.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-20h15m13s196.png 25 Sep. 1987: Back to the Stone Age Razorback deploys a zone generator in Oceania, ahead of Overlord's schedule; to keep the plan on track Overlord sends Reaper to round up aborigines to increase the number of zoners. Reaper grabs the father of Wakia, a young aborigine, and two other members of his tribe and makes them zoner. The Zone Rider head to Oceania to stop Overlord from interrupting the power grid; Overlord releases an EMP pulse which shorts out the Zone Riders' gear. They leave the Zone and encounter Wakia who takes them back to his tribe. They learn to use the aboriginal hunting techniques to stop the Black Widows and call for supplies after struggling to get an old transistor radio working, but successfully take down the zone generator. vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h43m41s386.png|Razorback drops the zone generator vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h43m53s613.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h44m21s364.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h44m46s527.png|Overlord isn't pleased and send Reaper to gather up zoners to defend the power station vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h45m21s318.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h45m41s048.png|Wakia, Wakia's father and other tribesmen encounter Reaper vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h45m47s324.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h45m54s783.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h46m09s524.png|Reaper pulls the tribesmen and Wakia's father into the Zone vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h46m15s799.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h46m28s537.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h46m34s182.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h46m42s896.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h46m59s724.png|All the men become zoners vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h47m05s213.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h47m27s231.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h47m34s211.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h47m59s511.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h48m52s640.png|The Zone Riders enter the first trap Overlord sets for them vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h49m10s721.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h54m22s642.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h54m45s370.png|Reaper destroys the Eagle, causing the Zone Riders to withdraw vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h54m50s445.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h55m32s216.png|Overlord hands over the EMP device for the complete trap vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h55m53s307.png|The EMP device fries the Zone Rider's equipment vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h55m57s549.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h56m37s475.png|The Zone Riders flee the zone on foot vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h57m06s455.png|The Zone Riders rope some zoners old school style vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h57m28s470.png|Wakia calls out to his zoned father and gets Reaper's attention vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h57m35s595.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h57m48s701.png 28 Sep. 1987: Small Packages The Black Widows launch an attach on the residential part of Mission Control Central focusing on the residence General MacFarland; while the Widows hold MacFarland's wife and daughter captive, Bandit puts a mini zone generation in the pocket of MacFarland's coat. Once planted and confronted by the Zone Riders, the Black Widows pull out. The next day MacFarland heads into MCC and send the Zone Riders to Minneapolis to destroy Overlord's latest zone generator; while the Zone Riders are in the field, Overlord activates the generator and zones MCC. On the way back, the Zone Riders are unable to contact Control and know something is wrong. They send Hiro in to deactivate the auto-defenses and then breach MCC to destroy the generator. MacFarland and the MCC forces are ordered by Overlord to stop the Zone Riders. Kat is able to find the zone generator and destroy it only to have MacFarland shoot her and prepare to take a lethal shot; Dirk reaches MacFarland and talks him out of shooting Kat as the zone effext begins to wear off. vlcsnap-2019-07-07-16h59m59s004.png|The Black Widows attack the residential barracks vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h00m15s336.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h00m36s841.png|Bandit places the mini zone generator in MacFarland's overcoat vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h00m46s567.png|Reaper finds MacFarland's wife and daughter vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h01m10s287.png|MacFarland reunites his family vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h01m31s870.png|MacFarland heads to MCC with the generator in his pocket vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h01m39s640.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h02m10s482.png|The zone generator is activated vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h03m29s413.png|Dirk call MCC and gets a glimpse of a zoned MacFarland vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h03m43s376.png|MacFarland and the staff zoned by the mini generator vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h03m55s796.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h04m02s324.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h04m37s950.png|Dirk learns he has one hour before MCC is bombed vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h04m57s554.png|Hiro enters MCC to deactivate the automated defenses vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h05m17s602.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h05m53s464.png|Overlord issues a command to a fully zoned MacFarland vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h06m02s200.png|Zone MacFarland orders the MCC forces and staff to destroy the Zone Riders vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h06m20s993.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h06m37s182.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h07m09s772.png|Kat avoids the zoned guards vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h07m50s291.png|Zoned Dr. Lawrence attacks Kat and is frozen by her vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h08m04s950.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h08m17s628.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h08m35s197.png|Kat destroys the generator vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h08m39s481.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h08m50s787.png|Kat is taken out by zoned MacFarland who prepares for the final shot vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h08m54s939.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h09m16s145.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h09m22s813.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h09m49s283.png|MacFarland is talked out of shooting Kat by Dirk vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h10m06s395.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h10m24s807.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h10m29s959.png 29 Sep. 1987: Zone of Darkness The Zone Riders escort botanist Dr. Marlow to Florida to look for a flower that can combat the bacterial component of the zone; after facing a heat-seeking missile from zoner troopers, the eagle lands at the Homestead Base in Florida. The Base has been destroyed, the phrase "Stop All Scientists!" is written on the wall, and Col. Conrad, Dirk's old childhood friend, and his troop are missing. The Zone Riders find Harlan Quinn (who is actually working for Overlord) fishing and get him to guide them to the flower. As they gather the flower and camp out for the night, they are attacked by forces that turn out to be Col. Conrad and his men. At Conrad's base, Dirk learns that Conrad is responsible for the destruction of Homestead, sending the people living there into the Zone as Conrad sees all scientists as responsible for the war and damage occurring. When Dirk refuses to join Conrad's movement Conrad rounds up the Zone Riders and again makes a plea for Dirk to join him. The Black Widows attack Conrad's base, Conrad decides to hold the Widows off while Dirk and the Zone Riders get away. The Black Widows set off a zone generator which zones Conrad and his men (although we don't see it) and alters the chemistry of Dr. Marlow's sample. Marlow's work is made moot as there are no more samples that haven't been exposed to the Zone. 30 Sep. 1987: The Gauntlet A rocket base in the South American highlands attempts to a new satellite to help observe and study the Zone; Overlord tries to zone the base, but the atmosphere leaves the base unzoned. Overlord then shoots the rocket down. The Zone Riders then learn of their mission: get a new type of rocket fuel to the base before the launch window closes in 24 hours. As the fuel is highly unstable the Zone Riders must transport it carefully on their vehicle. Max and Tank get the job of transporting the fuel while Dirk, Kat and Hiro work to keep Overlord and his troops away. Max and Tank are at each other's throats but the events on the way to the base dispel the tensions. As the two get to the base, Overlord, the Black Widow and zoned indigeneous men stand in their way; Tank sacrifices his bike and his portion of the fuel to help Max break through and get the fuel to the base. vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h32m32s957.png|The zone generators are dropped to try and zone the rocket base vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h32m36s789.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h32m40s966.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h33m04s703.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h33m34s236.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h33m49s488.png|Overlord shoots the rocket down vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h34m13s592.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h34m21s921.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h34m25s863.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h34m35s582.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h34m39s269.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h35m11s230.png|Overlord and Bandit zone a village of indigenous people vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h35m20s982.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h35m46s948.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h35m56s004.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h36m33s028.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h36m40s028.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h36m51s668.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h37m06s188.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h37m12s175.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h37m16s375.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h37m20s409.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h37m25s229.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h37m45s847.png|Max and Tank are given their orders vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h38m16s203.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h41m57s434.png|Dirk, Kat, and Hiro trap some zoners to get the Black Widow's vehicles vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h42m02s066.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h42m11s265.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h42m33s137.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h43m01s928.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h43m07s142.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h43m12s275.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h43m17s452.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h43m32s565.png|More zoners come to attack Dirk, Kat, and Hiro vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h43m37s385.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h43m53s355.png|Zoners on the look out for the Zone Riders vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h44m06s838.png|Max and Tank reach the edge of the base but see zoners waiting for them vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h44m22s840.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h44m36s033.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h44m47s444.png|Tank sacrifices his bike and fuel to allow to get to the base vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h44m54s967.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h45m02s407.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-17h45m26s046.png Episodes 9-16 01 Oct. 1987: Ride the Whirlwind Puerto Rico is hit by a strong storm and the people need to be evacuated; the Zone Riders arrive but not with the UN evacuation planes as promised. The only option for the residents of the island is to head to higher ground, but the higher ground is where Overlord has placed three zone generators. The Zone Riders make an attempt to destroy the generators but discover that three generators are interlinked and cannot be destroyed by their standard weapons. Overlord uses the dire situation to give the Zone Riders an ultimatum: surrender and he'll let all the people come into the Zone (and become zoners) or stay outside and face the storm and rising waters. The Zone Riders appear to surrender only to ambush Overlord through the remote use of their backpacks and weapons. While the Dirk and the other members hold off Overlord and his forces, Tank makes the adjustment to his cannon to destroy the Zone. Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h19m45s293.png|The three generators sit on a plateau Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h20m00s748.png|Hiro sneaks up and takes out one zone trooper Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h20m08s141.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h20m28s277.png|...and another trooper Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h20m49s092.png|...but the third trooper gets the drop on him and escapes Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h21m02s593.png|Hiro sends his backup out to get the zoner trooper... vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h21m15s378.png|the backpack traps the trooper vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h21m27s390.png vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h21m49s697.png|Max grabs a zoner trooper from behind vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h22m03s156.png|Dirk fires at the zone generators... vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h22m09s538.png vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h22m15s578.png|the shot hits the shield protecting the zone generator vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h22m21s426.png|is absorbed by the shield... vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h22m41s907.png|and bounced back at Dirk's vehicle vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h23m24s432.png|Dirk comes to agree to Overlord's demand vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h24m14s814.png|Overlord lets Dirk and the Zone Riders into the zone vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h25m07s683.png|The Zone Riders enter the zone, giving Overlord the appearance of surrendering vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h25m22s185.png|Hiro removes and sets his backpack to remotely move vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h25m44s875.png|The backpack begins to move... vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h26m02s242.png|and sets off Dirk's vehicle to fire vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h26m26s017.png|Tank tries to fire the cannon at the zone generator... vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h26m33s410.png|but learns that the cannon won't fire vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h27m04s969.png|Katerina gets taken out from behind... vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h27m12s264.png|by a set of zoner troopers vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h27m32s976.png|Tank gets the cannon working properly... vlcsnap-2019-08-11-23h27m47s235.png|and takes out the zone generators 02 Oct. 1987: The Unexploded Pod Katerina's home village happens upon an inert zone generator that failed to activate in Overlord's initial zone attack; the villagers including Katerina's mother head to a mine in the mountain to avoid activating the pod. The Zone Riders arrive and transfer the pod into a special transport case, but during the transfer, the pod begins to activate. Katerina leads them to the mine, thinking the generator can be stored and/or detonated there, but the Zone Riders discover the villagers are there and are zoned by the active zone generator. The Zone Rider then must transport port the zoned villagers out the mine and combat the Black Widows before the generator detonates. Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h40m07s477.png|The inert zone generator is brought into the village by horse-cart Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h40m23s426.png|The villagers gather around to see the generator Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h40m30s516.png|The villager says what exactly the generator is... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h40m39s698.png|and send the villagers flee back to their houses Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h41m06s833.png|Katerina's mother touches the photo of her and her daughter... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h41m16s098.png|before taking it and leaving for the mine Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h41m28s556.png|Overlord learns of the inert generator and makes plan to retrieve it Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h41m48s056.png|The container for the inert generator is finished at MCC Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h42m07s588.png|Tank begins to disassemble the generator Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h42m21s308.png|Tank begins to move the generator into the container Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h42m39s608.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h42m49s248.png|The generator is placed in the container... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h42m57s604.png|but the jolt brings the wires together... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h43m05s428.png|and causes the generator to activate Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h43m15s616.png|Katerina leads the Zone Riders to the mine Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h43m32s116.png|The generator begins to emerge from the container Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h43m44s619.png|Tank sets the timer on a bomb to blow the generator up Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h44m09s771.png|The Zone Riders realize the villagers are hiding in the mine Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h43m58s268.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h44m17s577.png|Katerina sees her mother and the other villagers... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h44m28s188.png|become zoners as the zone generator becomes active Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h44m52s728.png|Katerina goes over to her zoned mother Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h47m57s529.png|The Zone Riders begin loading the villagers into the mine carts Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h48m05s591.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h48m16s831.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h48m25s640.png|Katerina goes and prepares to cover her mother... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h49m04s121.png|as Dirk launches a grenade to bring a section of the mine down Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h49m21s688.png|Katerina's mother and the villagers begin to de-zone once the generator is destroyed Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-20h49m38s046.png|The Zone Riders break through a closed mine opening to sneak attack the Black Widows 05 Oct. 1987: Duel in Paradise During a mission to destroy a generator, the Zone Riders manage to capture Bandit; MacFarland has Dirk take Bandit via transport plane back to MCC for interrogation. During the flight, Bandit gets loose, puts a hole in the plane's cabin, and causes the plane to crash on a deserted island. Alone on the island, Bandit's feud with Dirk plays out survival style as Bandit tries to take Dirk out. In the end, both the Black Widows and Zone Riders come and rescue their respective members. 06 Oct. 1987: The Imposter Dr. Lawrence tries his Zone Negator, which works for a while but then fails; the current president President Greg Rogers is vacationing close to the zone test site when Overlord and the Black Widows capture him and have Bandit impersonate him with Overlord's new technology. While the actual president is taken into the Zone, Bandit learns about the Zone Negator and then announces a truce between the US and Overlord. The Zone Riders are sent into the zone unarmed to negotiate peace, but when Overlord and the zoners surround then with arms, the Zone Riders pull their weapons and fight their way out. Bandit then orders the Zone Riders be imprisoned and tried for treason. The Zone Riders escape and head to the zone while MacFarland and Dr. Lawrence develop a device to reveal Bandit's identity. The Zone Riders destroy a zone generator and rescue the real President Rogers while Bandit flees after his identity is revealed. (PS: Spiral Zone was only one year off in having an African-American man in the White House) Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h31m47s584.png|Dr. Lawrence begins to test the Zone Negator Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h31m59s686.png|The Zone Negator becomes operational... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h32m05s456.png|and begins to work Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h32m10s199.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h32m15s645.png|The zoners are de-zoned for a short while Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h32m43s469.png|The Zone Negator malfunctions... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h33m29s031.png|and explodes... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h33m35s907.png|and the zoners return to being zoned Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h33m49s010.png|President Greg Rogers and his detail at the end of a ski run Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h34m03s110.png|The President's motorcade is attacked by the Black Widows Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h34m42s613.png|The President is captured by the Black Widows Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h35m05s198.png|Bandit uses Overlord's new device... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h35m12s091.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h35m28s674.png|to look and sound like President Rogers... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h36m22s991.png|while the real President Rogers is zoned by zoner helmet Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h36m29s356.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h36m43s395.png|The Zone Rider rescue Bandit disguised as President Rogers Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h37m12s679.png|Bandit learns of the Zone Negator from Dr. Lawrence Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h37m38s780.png|Bandit announces a truce with Overlord Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h37m54s811.png|The Zone Riders go to the truce meeting only to be trapped by Overlord and the zoners Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h38m26s934.png|Katerina comes blasting through... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h39m10s025.png|and clears the zoners out of the way Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h39m21s208.png|Bandit orders the Zone Riders be arrested and court marshaled Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h40m11s073.png|The Zone Riders escape from their cell... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h40m26s546.png|and head to the zone to rescue the President Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h41m00s243.png|Zoners come to fight the Zone Riders... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h41m10s997.png|but meet an avalanche caused by the Zone Riders... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h41m46s690.png|and get buried in the snow Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h41m54s776.png|Bandit starts to give his address on peace with Overlord... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h42m25s699.png|but Dr. Lawrence's device goes active... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h42m35s669.png|and reveals Bandit as he truly is Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h42m50s687.png|Bandit throws a zone grenade... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h43m11s095.png|and zones the White House staff to escape Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h43m20s046.png|Overlord leaves President Rogers behind to escape the Zone Riders Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-22h43m38s914.png 07 Oct. 1987: The Hacker The Zone Riders face an onslaught of zoner troopers on their latest mission, which leads them to believe one of Overlord's spies is in MCC; Dr. Lawrence hacks into Overlord's computer system to discover Overlord's spy list. At the same time, Steve and his younger sister Julie break into the phone company to hack into Overlord's system to find their parents who are in the zone. Steve and Julie print out the list, which prompts both the Black Widows and the Zone Riders to locate them and get the list. Steve and Julie manage to dodge the Black Widow and commandeer a sledgehammer tank and drive into the zone. Tank locates the kids and Dirk manages to take a snapshot of the list before Overlord takes the list and burns it. The Zone Rider destroy the zone generator and capture the spy. 08 Oct. 1987: Overlord's Mystery Woman Overlord leaves the zone to raid a legal conference in Atlantic City; he looks through the women there only to find the guest speaker has canceled. The guest speaker was Overlord's ex-wife who is in MCC. With her cooperation, the Zone Riders use her to lure Overlord into a trap. As she converses with Overlord, Dutchess Dire attempts to assassinate her. Overlord comes to the arranged meeting but zones the area and attempts to flee. Dutchess Dire takes a shot at the ex-wife which Overlord jumps in front of. This causes the plan to fall apart and the Black Widows to withdraw. 09 Oct. 1987: The Sands of Amaran The Zone Riders attempt to stop Overlord from taking control of an oil refinery in the desert country of Amaran, but Overlord zones the refinery anyway. The Zone Riders then encounter Sima Sanai, a former enemy of Dirk's during a previous war, who now fights against Overlord. Tank, Max, and Dirk go with Sima only to have Sima betray them and hand them over to the Black Widows. Overlord reneges on the agreement which sends Sima to supporting the Zone Riders and leads her to show them underground tunnels that run under the refinery. With Sima's help, the Zoner Riders are able to plant explosives under the zone generators and sink them into the sand. 12 Oct. 1987: Zone Train A train carrying aerospace scientists departs from San Francisco to MCC, but the train gets routed by the Black Widows into the zone; Overlord wants the scientists to finish his latest project. Hiro, Katerina, and Tank board the train to stop it reaching Overlord's base while Dirk and Max head to the base to take the generator. Dutchess Dire has the scientists and train crew attempt to stop the Zone Riders, who use this to move the scientists in the rear car and disconnect it outside of the zone. Dirk and Max are successful in their task, but when Tank reaches the engine and tries to stop the train, Dutchess Dire fires on him, makes his suit fail and turns Tank into a zoner. Tank is ordered to protect the engine at all cost which has him fight Katerina and Hiro; Hiro is able to knock Tank out but Tank wakes up and disconnects the engine from the rest of the train. Hiro manages to jump to the engine and lead Tank up to the roof, where Dirk and Max take Overlord's prototype helicopter to the engine and hook Tank off the engine before it jumps the tracks and crashes into the zone generator. Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h51m14s871.png|The aerospace scientists board the train Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h51m36s362.png|Razorback escorts the engine back with the scientists Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h51m49s107.png|A zone generator near the tracks is activated Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h51m56s410.png|The scientists worry as the train is routed into the zone Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h52m40s594.png|Hiro, Katerina and Tank board the train Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h52m55s102.png|Razorback fires at the Zone Riders in the car where the scientists are Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h53m13s046.png|Duchess Dire orders the zoned scientists to capture the Zone Riders Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h53m41s523.png|The zoned scientists and engine crew head for the rear car Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h53m47s055.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h54m26s866.png|...which allows for the car to disconnected outside of the zone Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h55m01s157.png|Tank tries to stop the engine... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h55m09s374.png|when Duchess Dire surprises him Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h55m16s977.png|and fires upon him causing his suit to fail... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h55m50s847.png|and turn into a zoner... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h56m06s832.png|who Duchess Dire orders to protect the engine at all cost and stop the Zone Riders Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h56m26s949.png|Hiro launches a grenade... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h56m34s192.png|that takes out the zone generator... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h57m22s982.png|and allows Dirk and Max to commandeer Overlord's prototype helicopter Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h57m57s391.png|Meanwhile, Hiro and Katerina find that Tank has been zoned Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h59m17s451.png|Hiro throws Tank down... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h59m29s718.png|and tries to restrain Tank... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h59m39s730.png|but Tank eventually gets a blaster... Vlcsnap-2019-08-13-23h59m58s789.png|and disconnects the engine from the other cars Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-00h01m11s271.png|Tank follows Hiro up to the roof of the engine Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-00h01m24s930.png|... Dirk and Max hook him away from the train Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-00h01m45s461.png|...before the engine crashes into the zone generator Episodes 17-24 13 Oct. 1987: Breakout While guarding Dr. Lawrence who is doing testing near the zone, the Zone Riders manage to capture Razorback. In prison, Razorback runs into a colleague and has him and his prison gang turn into a disciplined force. This prompt General MacFarland to send Max into the prison undercover to learn what is going on. Max's cover is blown and he is captured by Razorback before Razorback leads a prison break. Max becomes a hostage to hold the Zone Riders off and Overlord plans to hit the Zone Riders from behind while they try to stop the prison break. The Zone Riders manage to take out the generator and capture the prisoners. 14 Oct. 1987: When the Cat's Away Overlord takes over a plane meant for General MacFarland to take the General prisoner; the plan fails and Overlord is captured by the Zone Riders. MacFarland wants to move Overlord away from a potential rescue, but the UN decides the Zone Riders should attack while the Black Widows are without their leader. Dissension arises among the Black Widows, with Razorback and Reaper plotting to take out Bandit who seizes control. Overlord breaks out of his jail cell and takes everyone down expect MacFarland; MacFarland is able to keep Overlord at bey until he is rescued by Duchess Dire. 15 Oct. 1987: Island in the Zone In an attack on St. Louis, Kat is separated from the Zone Riders and jumps into the Mississippi River to avoid zoner troopers. She manages to make to the Gateway Tower and following a robot finds a construction crew at the top of the Tower worksite. The crew uses the robot to bring supplies up, knowing not to go down into the Zone, but when Overlord finds the crew, he sends them into the zone. The Zone Riders take out Overlord's Nanowave Transmitter, but in the course of doing so, place the detonators so that they take out the generator and allow the Zone Riders to rescue Kat and Sullivan, the leader of the workers. 16 Oct. 1987: The Shuttle Engine Overlord is transporting the shuttle engine from his first attack across New York to a backup shuttle in New Jersey; the Zone Riders must stop Overlord from potentially completing his attack and zoning the other half of the Earth. They try to stop the shuttle barge in New York first by trapping it between two buildings they bring down and then by blowing up the tunnel entrance under the river. Both are unsuccessful with Overlord clearing a path in the first attempt and the barge being amphibious in the second. When the barge reaches New Jersey the Zone Riders force it into a field and blow the dam at the other end, trapping the barge in the mud. Overlord orders zone troopers to come to help him but that allows Hiro to plant a bomb and destroy the zone generation. Overlord and the Black Widows flee, leaving the shuttle engine behind. Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h22m23s101.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h23m24s770.png|The shuttle barge rolls through New York Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h22m58s427.png|MCC learns of it from a remote camera Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h23m30s682.png|Dr. Manfred Omar, a scientist responsible for the shuttle and the engine, drives the barge Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h24m42s878.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h25m37s100.png|The Zone Riders reach the New York Central Library... Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h25m44s482.png|but are spotted by zoner troopers Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h25m58s340.png|The Zone Riders repel over the troopers Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h26m09s530.png|Manfred drives the barge in the first trap the Zone Riders set Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h26m27s596.png|The Zone Riders bring down the first of two buildings Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h26m35s916.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h26m47s121.png|Then they bring down the second Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h27m27s619.png|Overlord clears the way for the barge to continue Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h27m45s029.png|The Zone Riders detonate and close the tunnel entrance Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h27m53s384.png|...and rig the bridge to blow Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h28m19s768.png|The barge, however, is amphibious... Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h28m28s883.png|and floats across the river Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h29m06s669.png|The barge is forced into a field by the Zone Riders Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h29m21s903.png|The Zone Riders target the dam across the field... Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h29m34s140.png|blow it... Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h29m39s116.png|to flood the field... Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h29m55s118.png|and trap the barge in mud. Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-23h23m47s882.png|The zone trooper base commander responds to Overlord's request for reinforcements Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-23h24m02s543.png|A zone trooper orders troopers below the rank of corporal to report to Overlord Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-23h25m25s530.png|The troopers receive the order Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h30m28s276.png|Hiro plants a bomb on the zone generator Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h30m40s303.png|...and blows the generator Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h30m56s943.png|The zoner trooper begin to de-zone Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h30m53s234.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h31m06s154.png|Dr. Omar emerges from the barge... Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-22h31m13s341.png|and begins to de-zone 19 Oct. 1987: The Mind of Gideon Rorshak 20 Oct. 1987: Canal Zone 21 Oct. 1987: The Lair of the Jade Scorpion 22 Oct. 1987: The Man Who Wouldn't Be King Episodes 25-32 23 Oct. 1987: The Way of the Samurai Four zoners appear outside the Zone to attack a computer plant in Japan; they steal equipment and leave. These zoners raise the attention of both the Zone Riders and The Black Widows; Hiro recognizes the zoners as Master Daito, Hiro's martial art teacher, and his students. Master Daito and the students are pretending to be zoners to lure Overlord out while they develop a device that will turn zoners against Overlord. Overlord pressures the Black Widows to find the zoners as he suspects one of the Black Widows may be attempting to overthrow him. After a showdown with the Zone Riders, Overlord intercepts Master Daito at the last computer plant. He finds out they are pretending to be zoners and he zones them to take them back to New York. On the way, the Zone Riders attack the Black Widows in the zone, which causes Bandit to order all zoner to attack the Zone Riders, which sets up a fight between Hiro and Master Daito. Hiro is able to defeat Master Daito, who is freed from the Zone after the Zone Riders destroy the zone generator. Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h34m20s584.png|Master Daito, in zoner make-up, in front of the computer plant Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h35m12s282.png|His students, Washi, Suzuna, and Katsu, join him to take out the guards Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h35m30s408.png|Katsu takes out a guard Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h37m21s690.png|Hiro remembers training with Washi and Katsu Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h39m00s939.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h39m27s990.png|Hiro spars with Master Daito Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h40m01s680.png|Daito and his students back his dojo plan for the next attack Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h40m58s856.png|Master Daito and his students move on the next target Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h42m04s104.png|Hiro encounters his classmates at the plant Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h42m14s399.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h43m55s314.png|Katsu with the phase generator in the dojo Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h44m34s071.png|Overlord encounters Master Daito and his students Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h44m54s136.png|Daito pretends to be a zoner and goes to Overlord Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h45m05s269.png|Overlord realizes Daito is pretending to be a zoner Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h45m28s279.png|Reaper stuns Katsu with the power claws Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h45m37s156.png|Bandit fires the zone effect cannon... Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h45m54s739.png|and zones Daito and his students Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h47m18s891.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h47m45s764.png|Bandit orders all zoners to attack the Zone Riders Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h47m53s088.png|The zoners in a transport follow Bandit's order to attack Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h48m05s571.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h48m14s331.png|Master Daito, Katsu and Washi follows Bandit's commands... Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h48m23s753.png|leap over the transport... Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h48m30s077.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h48m40s253.png|and enter the fight Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h48m59s888.png|Hiro warns Master Daito and his students to clear the area... Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h49m05s064.png|they prepare to attack Hiro Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h49m13s807.png|Hiro faces off with Katsu Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h49m31s875.png|Hiro faces off with Master Daito Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h49m57s101.png|Master Daito takes Hiro down Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h50m04s267.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h50m21s286.png|They square off again... Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h50m35s933.png|the result ends up the same Vlcsnap-2019-08-17-12h51m12s413.png|Hiro is able to throw and subdue Master Daito 26 Oct. 1987: The Best Fighting Men in the World 27 Oct. 1987: The Ultimate Solution 28 Oct. 1987: Hometown Hero 29 Oct. 1987: In the Belly of the Beast 30 Oct. 1987: The Last One Picked 02 Nov. 1987: So Shall You Reaper 03 Nov. 1987: The Secret of Shadow House Episodes 33-40 04 Nov. 1987: Zone of Fear 05 Nov. 1987: Bandit and the Smokies 06 Nov. 1987: Heroes in the Dark 09 Nov. 1987: Zone with Big Shoulders 10 Nov. 1987: Behemoth 11 Nov. 1987: The Power of the Press 12 Nov. 1987: Starship Doom 13 Nov. 1987: The Electric Zone Rider Episodes 41-48 16 Nov. 1987: Australian in Paris 17 Nov. 1987: The Enemy Within 18 Nov. 1987: Anti-Matter 19 Nov. 1987: The Siege 20 Nov. 1987: A Little Zone Music 23 Nov. 1987: Element of Surprise 24 Nov. 1987: Seachase 25 Nov. 1987: The Right Man for the Job Episode 49-56 26 Nov. 1987: High and Low 27 Nov. 1987: Profiles in Courage 30 Nov. 1987: The Darkness Within 01 Dec. 1987: Power Play 02 Dec. 1987: Duchess Treat 03 Dec. 1987: Oversight 04 Dec. 1987: Assault on the Rock 07 Dec. 1987: They Zone by Night Episodes 57-65 08 Dec. 1987: Conflict of Duty 09 Dec. 1987: The Final Weapon 10 Dec. 1987: The Face of the Enemy 11 Dec. 1987: Brother's Keeper 14 Dec. 1987: Little Darlings 15 Dec. 1987: Nightmare in Ice 16 Dec. 1987: Evil Transmissions 17 Dec. 1987: Zone Trap 18 Dec. 1987: Countdown Category:Content